Between Now and Forever, His Destiny
by DiezeL
Summary: Harry's returning for his seventh and final year of school. But before he even gets to Hogwarts, disaster strike starting with the ride to Hogwarts Express. Is destiny is finally catching up to Harry? And who will help sustain him?
1. Praelusio

Author's Notes: Okay, here's a new story that I've been trying to get written for awhile. I started it a few months ago and kept making so many changes. It's an adventure story, so there's naturally more action compared to my other fanfiction. This is my first try at this genre. Please be patient. I don't know how quickly I'll be updating this story as I have one more story that I'm working on. Please read and review. I welcome the cheers and jeers with open arms.

Disclaimers: All characters and the Harry Potter story line belong to JKR. I'm just borrowing without any intentions of making money even though I'm so poor right now.

**Chapter One - Praelusio (L. Prelude)**

     He wasn't used to this Animagus transformation.  He doubted that he'll ever get used to it.  But the information he obtained needed to be disclosed to Dumbledore immediately.  Too bad about those wards that prevent Apparition into Hogwarts though, he thought.  Apparating would save him a lot of time–time that he couldn't afford to waste right now.

     His Animagus form was that of a bat, and seeing one in broad daylight is an odd sight. He knew that it was even more suspicious that his destination was to be Hogwarts Castle.  If any of Voldermort's spies saw him, the killing curse would be the last of his worries.

     He has served the Dark Lord for almost seven years, establishing an excellent intelligence network among his subjects and allies.  He wasn't particularly proud of this feat but it was an achievement indeed.  He was one of the best Shadow Eaters, Voldermort's elite intelligence faction.  Very few people know about them.  Very few wizard or witches lived long enough to tell much about them.  They were always the Dark Lord's ears and eyes.  Where he could not go, they would venture in his stead.

     He flew steadily and as swiftly as he could, going through the Forbidden Forest.  It wasn't his way of choice, but this was the fastest and provided the best stealth.  Dangerous it was, but he was sure that as a Shadow Eater, he was probably a lot more dangerous compared to most creatures that existed in this forsaken place.

     It was never supposed to be like this, he contemplated.  True that he didn't want Muggles as part of the magical world.  But that was his past, something he had long abandoned.  He was so stupidly naive then.  After he lost someone he greatly admired to one of Voldermort's followers, his conscience was swayed.  At that point, the differences between Muggle wizards and witches and purebloods no longer mattered.  Allegiance shifted and now he was a spy for the Order.  He was one of Dumbledore's best double agents in Voldermort's camp.  By joining Dumbledore, he hoped to redeem himself and eventually avenge the death of his brother.

     And at this point, vengeance and his brother's wish are the only things that he had to live for.  His brother trusted Dumbledore.  So should he.  

     He is a Potter after all.  

     Well sort of.

*****

     "Hurry up, Harry! We don't want to miss the train!" Ron frantically called out behind him.

     "I'm right behind you, Ron. It's just that Hedwig's really being rowdy inside his cage right now, wanting to get out it seems." Harry struggled to keep his owl's cage from falling off his cart. He finally managed to calm his owl down and quickly followed after Ron through Platform 9¾.

     As Harry went through the portal, he drank his eyes on the sight of the mighty Hogwarts Express that came into view, full to the brim with life as its horn hooted loudly above all other sounds. Around it, people young and old bustled about lively. In the midst of the hurried activities, the mighty iron giant waited to perform its duty to transport this year's Hogwarts students. 

     It was a welcome sight for Harry.

     He and Ron hurriedly had their trunks and other luggage carted away and soon went searching for a compartment to occupy. They were separated from Ginny earlier and assumed that she had met up with her friends in their own compartment. Noticeably, they have yet to complete their usual trio as Hermione Granger was still unaccounted for. They both knew she was somewhere on the train; Ginny mentioned briefly that she caught a glimpse of her in the crowd earlier.

     Finally, after fighting their way from the excited grasps of first years wanting to glimpse the famous Harry Potter, Harry and Ron discovered an empty compartment in a secluded part near the back of the train. Quickly they ducked inside, shut the door and pulled the curtains down to avoid being seen.

     "They're getting loonier year after year, aren't they?" Ron took a deep breath and attempted to rearrange his robes. Clearly, Harry wasn't the only one who had fans. "Great! I just got these robes as back to school gift from Fred and George! Now I look like a complete mess and we haven't even left for Hogwarts yet!"

     Harry sighed. "I'm really sorry about that, Ron." Harry wished that his fame had subsided over the years and that he could just be like any other wizard in the magical world. But since Voldermort designated him as his prophesized nemesis, no amount of wishing would make his life normal.

     "Rubbish!  None of this is your fault. It's just those crazy fans of yours that need to get a grip. Haven't they heard of the common courtesy?" Ron exclaimed. He reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

     Harry chuckled.  "Well, it really hasn't hurt your chance with the ladies, has it?" Harry mused.

     Ron gave him an indignant look. "Oh sod off! Ronald Weasley is a one woman man."

     Harry couldn't help but notice the sudden reddish hue coloring his best friend's cheeks. Harry grinned. "I know one witch who'd be really interested and happy to hear that, Ron."

     "Oh leave me alone, will you?"

     The last two years have been kind to Harry in terms of physical attributes. By the time he celebrated his seventeenth birthday, Harry had grown to almost five feet and ten inches tall. His ruffled jet-black hair was still there, although the unkempt look suited him quite well as he received quite a number more of appreciative glances from the opposite sex.  Quidditch has done wonders for his frame as he sported a slight muscular athletic build.

     Ronald Weasley was no pushover either. Two years of playing as Gryffindor's Keeper had done well for his lanky frame. About six feet high, several girls on the platform earlier didn't miss tall build, like Harry. And of course, his flaming red hair was still there.

     Harry took a seat opposite Ron inside the compartment. A mixture of relief and excitement hit him as soon as he sat back. He was glad to be going back to Hogwarts for his final year. His summer at the Dursleys, although not as harsh as his previous ones with great gratitude owed to the Order, was still quite unbearable. Dudley still tormented him whenever he could and always stopped short of causing any real trouble. Uncle Vernon had been quite distant but Dudley still made his life miserable whenever he had an opportune moment.

     Interestingly enough, Harry observed a slight change in Aunt Petunia's attitude toward him. She wasn't as harsh as she used to be and more often than enough, she did her part to somewhat quell the displeasure that Uncle Vernon and Dudley bestowed upon him. Every now and then, she would actually take the time to buy him new clothes. But she did so without Uncle Vernon or Dudley really noticing it. She would also make attempts at giving him extra food portions when the other two Dursleys weren't looking. 

     And on his seventeenth birthday, she even gave him a real present. It was a plain simple box that had the initials of L.E. inscribed into it. Aunt Petunia just muttered something about his mother owning that box. Excitedly, he tried to open it immediately but to his disappointment, he quickly realized that it was sealed with some unknown magic, probably to prevent his aunt from opening it.  Harry figured he'd just ask Hermione for help in unlocking the box.

     "Hey Harry? You all right there, mate? The snack trolley's here." Ron interrupted his thoughts. "Do you want anything?"

     Harry grinned. Some things really just don't change as Ron still has a liking for chocolate frogs. He reached for his money pouch and like Ron, started eyeing the treats that he wanted the most. "It would be a crime if I passed on the snack trolley on my last year."

     A few minutes later and several galleons lighter, Harry and Ron were enjoying several chocolate frogs and cakes from the trolley. They have yet to meet up with their female best friend, which didn't seem to faze them much at the moment. If Ginny said Hermione was here, her assurance was enough. Besides, Harry thought, she was probably holed up in another compartment, busy reading the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History and just forgot about everything else. Both he and Ron knew that Hermione was perfectly capable of that. 

     Harry noted as well the lack of Malfoy's presence on this train. He wasn't sure yet how he felt about that. Normally, he would lavish in the tranquility without Malfoy trying to make his life miserable. But considering the events that happened in his sixth year (and every year before that), he was having second thoughts.

     He shook his head clear of last year's events and looked down to the wizard's chessboard just in time to see his second knight piece being whacked away by Ron's bishop piece. A few more moves and turns later, it seemed that his wizard's chess winless streak against the youngest Weasley boy is yet to be changed.

     Ron gave him a smug smile, celebrating his victory. "I guess there's always next time, Harry. Though I must say, it really took longer to beat you this time."

     "I suppose but there's bound to be a first time, Ron," Harry remarked. "By the way, you notice that Hermione hasn't joined us yet?" Harry asked as he helped his friend put away the chess set.

     "Yeah, I noticed that too. Do you think we ought to look for her by now?" Ron stored his chess set in the overhead compartment on his side.

     Harry stood up. "Yeah."

     "No need to do that now really," a voice suddenly came about as the door to their compartment slid open completely. There stood in the middle of the doorframe Hermione Granger, with that air of...intelligence and confidence about her as usual. 

     Like he and Ron, puberty had done wonders for their diligent best friend. Her curly hair was still there and it did well to accent her leaner, facial features. She was definitely taller. Around five-foot and seven or eight inches, Harry estimated. He was certain that she's had her share of suitors from the Muggle and Magical World. Harry also noted the slight tan she sported. Must be from vacationing somewhere tropical with her parents, he mused.

     Behind their female best friend, stood Luna Lovegood, although Harry wasn't sure of his vision's accuracy. She looked different from how he remembered her. Taller for one thing, about an inch shorter than Hermione. And she looked less...odd.  Her pale blonde her was a tad bit shorter now.  It just fell below her shoulders.  Harry also noticed that she had in her left hand the latest copy of her father's newspaper. Or tabloid, as Hermione would put. 

     Ron was first to break the stupor. "Where in the bloody hell have you been?"

     "Oh sod off, Ron.  It's not like we hid from either of you.  We just wanted to make certain that your wave of loony fans had moved on." Ginny remarked as she appeared just behind Luna. 

     Ginny wasn't about to fall behind in growth progression to Hermione or Luna. Her red hair still made her easy to spot in a crowd as a Weasley. She was just as tall as Hermione and had a light athletic build thanks to quidditch. Ginny Weasley was certainly no pushover in her sixth year. On the quidditch field, the Gryffindor chaser had opposing beaters flying after her to no avail. Off the field, young men who have noticed her growth and maturity suffered the same fate.  Harry snickered as he recalled how Ron literally hexed several boys on the stands after leering too much over his sister.

     "Here I thought you were holed up in another compartment, reading the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History, and forgot about Ron and me," Harry chided Hermione.

     Hermione rolled her eyes on him. "Not likely. I was looking for you two earlier but I noticed that your fans got to you first. Rather than get myself crushed by that mob, I sought out Ginny instead."

     Ginny giggled. "Oh Ron! You were such a clown. You had a horrified look on your face when a first year girl tried to pull out some of your hair!"

     "Well, don't mind me for not wanting to become bald anytime soon! Imagine! She had the audacity to ask if my hair was real!" Ron glared. He crossed his arms over his chest and muttered some unintelligible words. "I was so close to hexing her. Lucky for her, my wand wasn't handy."

     Luna sat next to Ron and raised a hand to brush a tendril of hair from his face. "Don't worry about it, Ronald. I definitely think your hair is real." She smiled at him sheepishly. 

     Ron's response was nothing short of turning a shade of beet red after that remark. Ginny couldn't help but burst out in another fit of giggles at her brother's expense.

     Harry turned to Hermione. "What did you do for the summer, Hermione?"

     She gave him an awkward smile. "Mum fancied Greece so much after a brief visit for a conference last year. So this year, she insisted that Dad and I go with her for two weeks. It was an amazing two weeks to say the least."

     "Oh I guess that's where you got your tan from," said Ginny. "It looks absolutely great on you, Hermione. So any boys, Muggle or magical, come knocking at your doorstep during the summer?"

     Hermione laughed. "I think my Dad tried his best to scare off any boy who might even be thinking of courting me. There were some who tried, but they were too drab for me. Pushovers and none of them had much of a character to them really."

     Harry frowned and moved his gaze outside the window. Why should it bother him that wizards and Muggle boys could be after her?

     "Harry? Did you hear me?" Luna was trying to get his attention. 

     Harry blinked.  "Sorry. Dazed off for a bit.  What were you asking?"

     "I was wondering if you had a chance to go some place else this past summer," Luna asked.

     "Oh. No, unfortunately not.  Despite the better treatment I get at the Dursleys, I very much doubt that including me in their family vacations is priority.  I get fed more though," he managed a weak smile.  "There's also the never ending chores and homework."

     "Don't forget answering your fan mail.  You said you received dozens of pictures along with it.  Well mostly from the female population.  He even received owls all the way from witches in America!" Ron laughed.

     Hermione gave him an odd look but then smiled. "Well that's wonderful, isn't it?  Does this mean you got yourself a girlfriend, Harry?"

     Four pairs of eyes bore into him.  Harry's right eyebrow shot up.  "You all must be bloody insane if you think I'd have time, much less a chance or the guts, to have a girlfriend.  It's like asking for a death wish.  Well for the girl I mean."

     Ron and Ginny sniggered.  Luna gave him a wide-eyed look.  Hermione...just stared at him.  Her expression was unreadable.

     "What?"

     Hermione moved her gaze from him and turned to Ginny.  "I almost forgot to tell you, Gin.  Vicky (Ron made a sound) owled me; he said he might be able to manage getting you that autograph that you want of Bulgaria's Keeper.

     "You're still in touch with Krumm?  How is he?" Harry asked with interest.

     Hermione avoided his gaze.  "He's fine.  Quidditch and all keeping him especially busy."

      "Oh."

     The cabin suddenly became quiet.

     "Well then, anybody up for a game of exploding snap?" Ron asked. 

     Almost everyone jumped at the chance to break the silence that came with the sudden tension.  They continued to play the game until Ginny and Hermione declared drowsiness overtaking them. Both Harry and Ron offered to give up their seats for both the remaining girls so that they may nap without incident but Hermione and Ginny insisted on just napping upright. Luna preoccupied herself her father's newspaper (or tabloid, as Hermione would insist), once again reading them upside down.

     "We'll both take the sides by the window though so we may rest against them. That way, Ginny and I won't be in your way if you need to do something or get up," Hermione said. Soon enough, with Hermione seated next to Harry and Ginny next to Ron, the girls drifted off to slumber while the boys were left to wonder about doing something to keep them occupied.

     "How about another game of Wizard's chess?" asked Ron.

     "No thanks. I think I've lost quite enough to you today and every other time before that." Harry shook his head. "Hey what about poker? I'm sure George and Fred would have taught you that game by now." Harry took out a worn deck of cards.

     "Er...well okay...but no money. I'm flat out broke right now but Fred and George said they'd get me some money soon." Ron brightened a bit. "Another gift they said for starting my seventh and final year."

     They had decided to use Bertie's Many Flavored Beans as stakes in their games. They asked Luna to join their game but she respectfully declined. It seems that she had no liking for Bertie's flavored beans and had no desire to win piles of them either. And so commenced several poker games between Harry and Ron. After a few games, Harry seemed to have the upper hand as his pile of flavored beans clearly dwarfed Ron's.

     "I have...two pairs...a pair of Jacks and a pair of 2's" Ron proudly showed his hand. He was sure he'd win this game with this hand after Harry called his hand. He started for the pile of flavored beans that lay between them.

     "Not so fast, Ron. I got a flush here." Harry grinned and lowered his cards.

     "Oh bloody hell!" Ron protested. "How'd manage that, Harry?"

     Harry started to gather the new pile of beans to add to his winnings. "Oh I dunno...Just pure lu-"

****

**_BOOM_**

**     An extremely massive explosion just overcame Hogwarts Express.**

     And it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that chaos would soon follow.

- To be continued


	2. Initium

Author's Notes: Here's part two.  Thanks to my reviewers.  Your words and support are always welcome.

Disclaimers: All characters and the Harry Potter story line belong to JKR. I'm just borrowing without any intentions of making money even though I'm so poor right now.

**Chapter Two – Initium (L. Beginning)**

     Harry never had a chance to finish his sentence. A sudden loud boom and several successive crashes and explosions seem to have plagued Hogwarts Express from front to back to say the least. Screams left and right could be heard as everybody tried to make out what has happening. Fear was quickly pouring in. In mere seconds, darkness overtook what was once illuminated by natural light. 

     "What the?!?"

     Suddenly, the window to Harry's compartment mysteriously blew out and shattered, pieces of glass flew everywhere. Harry reacted as quickly as he could and reflexively pushed a now half-awake and confused Hermione down on the floor and threw his body on top of her. He could only hope that Ron did the same for Ginny. Luna just threw herself on the floor covered her head with her arms to shield from flying glass. 

     Harry was almost sure that the same has happened on other compartments on the train as he faintly heard more sounds of glass shattering echoing throughout. Unnatural smoke was flooding in rapidly and the cries for help kept getting worse. Voices of pain and fright bellowed from everywhere, mixed and almost indiscernible between each other.

     "Merlin!" Ron frantically called. "What the bloody hell is going on?!"

     Harry heard voices just outside their cabin. "Oh my God!"

     "Mum!" somebody fearfully screamed.

     "He's not moving! He has blood everywhere!? Help me, somebody!" Another frantic voice. 

     "Everybody, please try to calm down!" someone's voice boomed. Harry wasn't sure whose voice it was; but he guessed that it might be a prefect. 

     Amidst all the cries of fear, pain, and terror, he heard some deeper, haggard voices somewhere on the train.  "Find him! We have not much time!  Once you have him, signal the others and we shall move out without hesitation."

     'Find who?' Harry wondered.  He was certain that the source of the voice was not of a friend or ally because the screams and cries worsened from wherever it was coming from.  Another clue would be the tingling sensation from his scar.  This was Voldermort's doing, he was sure of it.

     It would be almost impossible right now to quell the panic that gripped the passengers in the train. Harry wasn't sure what to expect next and didn't dare to move from his position. He opened his eyes slowly and found it difficult to focus on anything. Realizing that his glasses have fallen off, he started patting around him, searching for it but to no avail.

     He finally raised himself a bit from his position after he assumed that things have quieted down a bit and looked down on the person he was shielding. His back ached a bit and he knew immediately that force of the window blowing up had done some damage.

     "Hermione, are you okay?" There was no response. 

     Harry struggled as he tried to sit up from his position, getting his weight off Hermione. She hasn't so much stirred from her position but Harry saw enough to realize that her back was heaving; Hermione was at least breathing. Shifting his gaze from her, he looked at Ron who he realized followed after his lead. 

     Ron helped Luna sit up straight, but Ginny, like Hermione, seemed to be unconscious as well. Harry coughed as he tried to regain his breath. The air was quite thick. "What...what just happened?"

     "I don't know, mate," Ron stood up carefully and started removing some pieces of glass from his robes. 

     Thankfully for them, the window shattered into small enough pieces that no really large shrapnel posed any danger. But considering all the happenings in the last few minutes on the train, it wasn't exactly their biggest concern.

     "Let's pick them up and lay them on the seats," said Harry in a hushed voice, motioning toward Ginny and Hermione. Ron nodded while Luna cleared the seats of shrapnel and broken glass. Ron carefully picked up Ginny with a little help from Luna and sat her against the seat on their side. She was slowly rousing from being unconscious by the time they situated her properly. 

     Harry picked up Hermione and sat her on the seat. Unlike Ginny, she didn't rouse from her state. It was then that Harry noticed that there was some blood from her right temple. She must have hit her head against doorframe as he tried to get her down on the floor. Harry cursed at his clumsiness. Luna placed her hand on his right shoulder, handed him his eyeglasses, and directed him away from Hermione.  

     Taking out her wand, she muttered a quick healing spell that closed the wound on Hermione's head. Harry then tore a piece of his robe's right sleeve and tried to wipe as much blood as he could away from Hermione's forehead.

     "Will she be alright?" Harry asked with great concern.

     "Yes. It wasn't a deep or serious wound. In a few minutes I think she'll come to," Luna informed him.

"Luna? Stay here with them. Ron and I will make rounds on the train to see who else has been hurt and to find out exactly what happened." Harry's eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

     She nodded and then addressed Ron, "Be careful, Ron. Both of you."

     Harry and Ron stepped out, wands drawn, and immediately placed their forearms to cover their noses and mouths. Their robe sleeves were thankfully long enough to serve as makeshift breathing masks. Smoke was still quite heavy in the hallway and it was still hard to see. While it wasn't completely dark outside, very little light came inside the train. Harry narrowed his eyes and tried as best as he could to make out his surroundings.

     "Death Eaters!" The voice came from one of Harry's seventh year classmates.

     "Wait.  They look different.  Are you su-?"

     "They're all over the place," a panicky voice shrieked from down the path.

     Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his wand hand after the revelation. Death Eaters. What were they doing out here in broad daylight?

     Footsteps and terrified cries rang through the train. Harry gave Ron a backward glance and Ron nodded. Harry went onward toward the front of the train with Ron closely behind him. A body fell against him suddenly. It was Dean.

     "Harry! They're everywhere. We...I...Seamus and I got separated. We tried to fight a Death Eater that came through our window." Dean was gasping for breath. "Seamus...He got knocked down. I was thrown out of our cabin."

     Harry grabbed Dean by his shoulders and steadied him. "Get yourself together, Dean. We'll get Seamus. Where's your cabin?"

     Dean weakly pointed to a cabin that was about fifteen feet ahead of them. Harry noticed that several bodies lay slumped on the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight. He wasn't sure who was alive and who wasn't. He wasn't looking forward to finding out. What happened to the wards that supposedly protected the train on its journey to Hogwarts? Weren't there any professors on board the train either? Where was Moody or Tonks?

     Harry, followed closely by Ron, crept up carefully toward the direction that Dean indicated. It was quite difficult since debris was everywhere.

     "Aveda Kedav-" The boy with the lightning scar barely heard the fatal curse ahead of him.

     "Stupefy!" Harry belted out the spell toward the dark cloak he discerned in the dark mist.

     As soon the Death Eater fell, another one appeared from inside a cabin closer to them. "Crucio!"

Harry leapt as quickly as he could to the side and the curse barely missed him. Ron wasn't so lucky though. While he diverted Dean away from the direction, he couldn't move fast enough to avoid the curse. It hit him in his left shoulder. Ron fell to the ground and grasped his left shoulder in pain. Dean moved to him and tried to pull him into a cabin for protection.

     "Expelliramus!" Another powerful spell shot out from Harry's wand and quickly disarmed the second Death Eater. Dean jumped out from the cabin and finished the Death Eater off with stunning spell, knocking him or her out cold on the floor.

     Harry ran to the cabin where Dean moved Ron and checked on his best friend. "Are you alright?"

     Ron winced and nodded. "I...I can't think right now. The pain...even small...it's intense...Just give me a quick fix spell. I'll be okay." He stood up on his knees and leaned against a wall for some support as he tried to stand up.

     Harry nodded and cast a similar spell to what Luna had used on Hermione earlier. He then helped Ron up and sat him on a bench. Dean soon joined them, supporting a half-dazed Seamus on his right shoulder.

     "Is he alright?" Ron nodded toward Dean's direction.

     Seamus coughed and regained more of his wits. He muttered an okay toward Ron and was propped against a seat next to him.

     Harry turned to Dean. "Do you have any idea how many Death Eaters are in the area?"

     Dean took a deep breath. "Quick guess, about eight to ten of them would be my best estimate. I know I saw four of them flying by when I stared out a window just before the explosion. I heard more screaming coming from toward the front of the train. There could be more there."

     "There...ugh..." a female voice came from behind Dean. It was Hermione, supported by Luna and Ginny on her shoulders. "...There were...at least two more near the back of the train. We saw them."

     Harry rushed toward his female best friend and replaced Ginny's support with his. He instructed Ginny to sit next to his brother and Harry directed Hermione to sit next to Seamus. "What are you all doing here?"

     Luna, after checking Hermione's temple one more time to make sure it wasn't bleeding, turned to Harry. "We were a bit defenseless back there, with two Death Eaters hovering around.  Hermione was coming to by then but still she couldn't be much help if we were spotted. I suggested we meet up with you to have a better chance." Luna finally noticed Ron at the corner. A look of concern was on her face. "What happened to Ronald?"

     Ron leaned up slightly. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a scratch, 'is all." Luna ignored his assurance anyway and went to his side to fuss about him.

     "Ha...Harry...what now?" Hermione called for his attention.

     "Don't worry about anything, Hermione. Ginny, you'll stay with her, right? I'll take Dean with me to make more rounds on the train. To see about helping injured students and fending off those Death Eaters." Harry called on Ron. "Stay with them. You're not completely helpless yet, you know."

     "O shush you!" Ron retorted. "I'll stay with them and play a good bodyguard."

     "Right. I'll hold you to that." Harry grinned. "Don't go passing out on the ladies and don't let them boss you around."

     Seamus got up. "Wait, Harry. I'll go with you and Dean. I think I'm ok now."

     Harry looked him over. "Are you sure?" Seamus nodded and armed his wand.

     "Besides, you and Dean might need all the help you can get. I can still cast a good stunning spell at a good speed."

     "Alright then. You, Dean, and I will go toward the front and try to seek out some of the prefects on the train. I think Remus is here, but I'm not sure." Harry looked out from the cabin really quick and ducked back in. "The two Death Eaters we struck down are still out cold. Let's go ahead and get them tied up first.  Do you have some rope, Dean?"

     Dean thought for a moment. "I think I remember seeing some at the head compartment in our cabin. Pretty sturdy stuff when I checked it out earlier."

     Harry gave Ron and the three witches one more look. "We're heading out. Will you all be okay? Luna?" Luna nodded.

     "Harry I want to go with too," Hermione's weak voice protested. She tried to get up from her seat.

The green eyed wizard shook his head and raised his hand to dissuade her. "Stay here. You're still out of it. Ron's here and Luna too. If something happens, you still should all be able to put a good fight. We'll be back as soon as we can."

     "Alright, mate. Give us a holler if something worse turns up. We might end up following after you if I don't get signals from you every now and then." Ron reached into his pocket and held up a palm sized silver disc. It had strange markings on it but when Ron rubbed his thumb against it, he knew that the disc's counterpart in Harry's possession would warm up.

     "Yeah. I have mine with me." Harry patted a lower left side pocket in his robe.

     "Good. Now get going. We've got a train to save." Ron prodded. 

     Dean soon stepped out of the cabin, followed by Seamus. On Harry's way out, a light sounding voice called out to him. "Harry..."

     Harry looked back at source. "Yes, 'Mione?"

     The girl with chocolate-brown eyes looked into his green eyes directly and held his gaze. "Please be careful."

     He gave her a faint smile.  "I will."

     And with that, he turned around and left the cabin to join Dean and Seamus.  In the back of his mind, Harry thought that there were more to these Death Eaters than meets the eye. They were more brazen than every before.  And cunning.  

     Then, there was also that unusual Dark Mark that he spotted on one of the Death Eaters that he felled. He almost missed it but he could have sworn that the flash of the Dark Mark that he saw was pierced with a saber right down the middle.

-TBC


	3. Defluo

Author's Notes:  Part three reflect on many POVs.  It sorta jumps a bit here and there but it works anyway.  It's nice to see a different POV every now and then. As usual, thanks for the reviews and support.  I welcome all cheers and jeers.

Disclaimer: All characters and the Harry Potter story line belong to JKR. I'm just borrowing without any intentions of making money even though I'm so poor right now.

**Chapter Three – Defluo (L. Lost)**

_don't__ say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape_

     He gasped heavily, clutching at his tattered robes.  He treaded the slushy, rain-soaked ground with great difficulty.  He was tired.  He was cold.  He was afraid.

     'Of what?'

     'What am I running from?'

     Behind him, an aged man wheezed and coughed, falling against the wall of a brick-laden structure.

     "Do you have a few schillings to spare for this old man...?" he barely heard the man ask.

     But he didn't stop.  He ambled, crawled, fought onward.  Against the heavy drops of the rain, the inopportune gusts of winds, he fought.  Steadfastly.  And confused.  Time was no ally as it had seemed that it stood still for him as he toiled against Nature and the uncertainty in his mind.

     'Where am I going?'

     His dark, rounded spectacles fell to the muddy earth.  The world around him became a blur.  Even more so now because of the rain.  He bent down painfully to pick his glasses up and settled them back to regain some of his eyesight.  What was really horrendous vision bettered a bit to somewhat to bad vision.  Barely could he see still what was in front of him.  He could hear the old, ragged fellow calling out to him again, begging for schillings.

     But he knew he couldn't help him.  He couldn't even help himself.  The world around him was unforgiving. It was agonizing.  It was difficult.  It was compassionless.

     "Help me…Somebody…" he just heard himself call out.  His head spun, his right temple throbbed.  The pain was unbearable, unforgiving.  He stumbled onto the muddy ground, struggling against the sudden pain that punished him.

     'Why does it hurt so much?'

     He managed to get himself back up against a wall and leaned against it for support.  Soon he discovered his right hand fell on an unlocked doorknob.  He twisted it open and fell inside clumsily.  He flailed his arms about wildly in the darkness, searching for some light.  It was to no avail, however, as he stumbled on his feet.  Against a table he hit his head and his mind's darkness soon overtook him.  His body soon followed suit and slumped mercilessly to the ground.

     Amidst the darkness and unforgiving cold, there was a name that was spoken from his lips in an almost inaudible tone...

     "H...mione..."

*****

     They all came back to Hogwarts, defeat written clearly on all their faces.  Mother Nature hasn't let up at all and didn't do much to help them in their quest.  They all came back empty-handed.  They had no Harry Potter to take back with them to Hogwarts.

     Alastor Moody cursed inside the Headmaster's chambers.  He felt so useless, so powerless.  Where is the lad?  Why can't they find him?  It's been over twenty-four hours since he disappeared, since he fell off from the train, to the depths of that seemingly bottomless, damned cliff where half the train lay.  If only he wasn't distracted by a Death Eater.  If only he was faster.  If only he was younger.  If only he didn't think that Harry could handle it.  If only...

     He stopped.  Dwelling in the 'ifs' and what could have been would get him nowhere.  He couldn't help Harry by dwelling on something he didn't do.  Moody looked up and he was certain that everybody else was doing the same to himself or herself.  They were blaming themselves for his disappearance, for his fall.  And he was pretty sure that they would want nothing more than to turn time back and be at his side when he needed them the most—to lift him back up on the train, instead of watching him fall away from their sight, crying and reaching out for their help.

     "Alastor," the Headmaster broke his thoughts.  "What news?"

     He could only reply with one look.  It was a look that everyone carried.  Failure.  He didn't even have to say anything.

     Professor Dumbledore nodded slightly.  He took a deep breath and looked up to the portraits of his predecessors.  The news wasn't any better.  Dumbledore knew they were trying hard, jumping from various locations throughout their portraits in both Muggle and Magic world.  There was no sign of Harry Potter anywhere.

     No one could console the people known as his best friends.  They felt like they failed him.  They felt like part of them has been stripped away and life was so dull and sullen.  Ron and Hermione were the most stricken and pained by his disappearance.  Disappearance, they convinced each other.  Harry couldn't be dead yet.  They just can't find him.  To give up on that would just not be fair to Harry.  No, they knew they couldn't give up yet because they knew Harry wouldn't give up on them.

     "I want to go out there again to search for him.  I need someone's broom."  Ron got up from his seat.  He couldn't have taken a few steps toward the door when Remus Lupin blocked his path.  Ron stood indignantly.  "Let me through.  I want to find Harry."

    "I can't let you go out again, Ron.  It's too dangerous right now to go searching on foot, much less on a broom."  Remus sighed.  "We all want to go back out there, but it's just impossible right now.  So please stand down.  I'd hate to hex you frozen right now."

     Ron kept tightlipped and turned away from Remus, his fists clenched.  Instead, he went toward the fireplace and mulled by the fire.  Moody's ever-revolving eye trained on him.  Luna walked on over to the fireplace and exchanged a few quiet words with him.

     Hermione sat calmly on a sofa chair, her brown eyes transfixed on the dancing flames in the fireplace.  She had been the quietest of all since Harry became lost to them.  The tears fell and the frustration earlier and anger were there, but the voice that was Hermione was strangely silent.  She barely spoke and instead, clutched tightly a tattered piece of robe to her chest.  It was from Harry's robes.  Ginny sat by her side, stroking Hermione's right arm, trying to ease her as much as she could.  But Ginny knew that the curly-haired girl was just as frustrated as everyone else right now, if not more.

     Romulus Lupin suddenly stepped forth from a darkened part of the room and paced toward his brother.  He exchanged a few words with Remus before walking over to Dumbledore's side.

     "I just received news that the train, or what's left of it, has been magically towed to a ministry public transportation facility as it was the nearest location that could accommodate it.  The victims…have all been taken to St Mungos.  The families affected are in the process of being notified."  

     It was going to be a long night for the Headmaster, Remus thought to himself as he observed.  It was going to be a long night for all of them.  "Alastor, I, and Romulus shall go.  With your permission of course."

     Albus Dumbledore gave a slight nod.  "Do take precautions and fare well in your journey.  Find out as much as you can and come back here.  It is my hope that by then, we would have something that will help our search for him.  That or we'll hear from him by then."  Dumbledore glanced toward the students that were in his chambers: Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny.  He could tell that Ron was itching to ask if he could go, but he also knew that it would be a futile effort.

     A few moments later, Moody, Remus, and Romulus were off to St Mungos.  Professor McGonagall left the Headmaster's office as well.  She had to meet with other professors to determine what actions needed to be taken regarding the four houses.  Tonks has been sent to meet with several head Aurors to gather more information on the surprise attack more than a day ago.  

     "You know he's still alive, right Professor?"  It was Hermione, interrupting his thoughts, asking in a very weak voice.

     He turned to her and gave her an encouraging smile.  "If I know Harry, and I do say with much confidence that I do so very well, he's a fighter, Miss Granger.  You should know that he's not the one who would give up and just perish away."  He walked toward Fawkes and lightly petted him.  "I do believe firmly, as much many people who have been working endlessly to find him, that Harry Potter is alive.  He is just temporarily lost to us."

     Hermione clutched the tattered black piece of a robe.  It was the only thing of Harry's that she could hold onto right now.  She had to believe as Professor Dumbledore believes.  Harry wouldn't give up.  He's a survivor, ever since he was a baby.  She and Ron, his best friends, have always been there to see him struggle against the many cruel things that life has thrown at him.  Naturally, they knew better than anyone that he always somehow managed to come back alive.

     A knock interrupted the dreary silence and Professor McGonagall stepped in.  She walked towards Professor Dumbledore and whispered several words to which the Headmaster made several nodding motions.  Hermione tried as best as she could to strain her ears to catch a few words and even read them from their lips. 

     "Slytherin….Hufflepuff…Ravenclaw…Gryffindor….sorting….Aurors…tomorrow night…Harry…Ministry of Magic…Beauxbatons…professors…and Durmstrang…"

     Sighing to herself, she gave up trying to hear or understand.  She was just too tired.  The last day or so have been hellish for her and Ron.  It aggravated her that she felt so helpless right now, not being able to do much.  Her head injury still impaired her as it was made worse after some encounters with several Death Eaters on the train.

     "It's frustrating, isnt't it?" Ginny Weasley spoke to her.

     "To say the least, yes."  Hermione looked down on her lap and then moved her gaze toward the fire.  "How could our last year at Hogwarts start like this?  Classes are supposed to start in a few days, but that's the last things on my mind right now."

     Ginny tucked a tendril of red hair behind her right ear.  "I know.  Right now, we should be thinking about Quidditch tryouts and what types of hexes to use on Slytherin."

     Hermione smiled a little at her friend's last comment.  "I guess you're right..."

     It was good to see Hermione smile.  Ginny knew that her spirits were tremendously weak.  Any signs of happiness, laughter, and hope were more than welcome in this dreary situation.  Ginny hoped that Luna was doing the same for Ron.

     "He'll come back to us, Hermione," Ginny assured her friend.  "It's Harry after all."

     "Bloody right.  He's just lying low for now," Ron said unconvincingly.  He and Luna walked on over to where Ginny and Hermione sat.  He put his right hand over Hermione's left shoulder and gently squeezed.

     Professor Dumbledore turned to the young ones.  "Perhaps it would be best if all you four take yourselves to the dining hall and have something to eat.  It wouldn't be wise to let your stomachs go without some nourishment."

     "I'm not hu—" before he could finish, Ron's stomach growled, "—gry."

     The Headmaster smiled through his half-moon eyeglasses.  "Your words say otherwise, but your stomach clearly protests, Mr. Weasley.  At this time, I believe it's better that you listen to your stomach."

     Despite their protests, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny all promised the Headmaster that they would go to the dinner hall to eat and were all sent out of the Headmaster's office soon after that.  A minute later, Professor McGonagall also left.

     "You may come out now, Graydon."

     A mild gust of air blew against Dumbledore's back.  "How did--?  Nevermind, don't answer that."

     Dumbledore walked to his desk and petted Fawkes.  "What news?  Any sightings?"

     The man, wearing a dark grey cloak, slowly pulled his hood down and removed his mask.  "Something good, I hope.  I know that you have received news of many possible sightings but this latest information I learnt of seems to be very solid.  I had attempted to verify it but the weather isn't permitting me to do so.  I can't risk apparating either."

     "Would you like to take a seat?"

     "No thank you."  His right arm tingled with a bit of pain.  Ignoring it, he turned to look at the fire in the Headmaster's chimney.  "The sighting…the injuries seem consistent to what he sustained in during the attack.  My contact indicated that he tried to get Harry's attention but he seemed…utterly lost and in a very bad daze."

     "Perhaps tomorrow, once the weather has let up, your contact would be able to verify more."

     "I had already instructed him to follow Harry when he can.  He said he was already doing so when he suddenly disappeared after a powerful lightning struck the skies.  Like magic, he said."

     "Wherefore is this location?"

     "It was about ten miles east of the attack site.  A tiny village.  My contact said that Harry was walking about lopsidedly and kept muttering words about."  Graydon's brown eyes reflected the flickering fire.  "I did attempt to apparate anyway despite the risks, but it was impossible."

     "I assume that this information hasn't been disclosed to Tom."

     Graydon flinched slightly at the mention of the name.  "No.  The Dark Lord is quite upset right now since the task force he sent was unsuccessful in retrieving Harry."

     "I see.  Like us, I am sure that he has sent for agents to search for him.  The fact that he is searching means that he knows that Harry is alive, correct?"

     The tall, brown-haired man merely nodded.

     "Are you blaming yourself, Graydon?" the Headmaster asked.

     Graydon rubbed his eyes for a moment.  "If I had been faster to inform you of the attack or maybe I should have been there instead.  But I lost precious time because I was worried about getting compromised.  I should have just apparated instead of flyin—"

     Dumbledore stroked his snowy beard.  "It was not your fault.  And your news still helped.  To say the least, Harry is not in Tom's custody and the casualties, bad as they were, were quickly contained by the Order and Aurors.

     "Casualties are still casualties.  Weren't you the one who taught me about the importance of every human being's life?  Muggle or magical, it doesn't matter.  I know I'm no saint and I've taken life much to my regret now.  But for Harry, who's suffered so much," Graydon paused, "he's not even out of Hogwarts yet let alone had any semblance of a normal life."

     "You are a different man now, Graydon.  Two years ago you came to me, with so much confusion, sadness, regret, and bitterness.  Now, you have set this crucible upon yourself.  You mustn't let it consume you, my friend."

     Clenching his fists and breathing an exasperated sigh, the man in the dark cloak faced the Dark Lord's other greatest opponent.  "I must leave now.  I have to report to Lucius about the events of my supposed search.  I trust that you will set your Aurors and agents on the location I indicated once the weather lets up.  I don't have the exact coordinates at the moment, but I shall get them to you by tomorrow morning."

     "Thank you, Graydon."

     Graydon and nodded slipped the hood of his cloak back on.  "Good luck," he said just before his whole body dissipated in another mild gust of the wind.

- TBC


End file.
